Managing Emotions
by JPTorres26
Summary: There was many things in life Adrian Andrews could understand in life. And there were few she can't understand. One of those things was what she thought about Matt Engarde, she knew she was annoyed, but does this mean something else?


**Phoenix Wright FanFiction**

**Managing Emotions**

**Written by: JPTorres26**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama (Matt/Adrian)**

**People, here's my newest fic with the MattxAdrian pairing, it's actually the first time I wrote for this pairing since as you know, the first Adrian pairing that I ship was with Miles, and it felt really weird just now, so I decided to write for another pairing for a change. Please R&R**

**Author's notes:**

**There was no murder that happened so it will explain why Matt is free**

**Franziska knew Adrian for a while and is best friend, so she kinda introduced her to Wright and the group**

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright and its characters are property of CAPCOM**

Everybody in the City of Angels, Los Angeles, live a day through their usual routine, for some, they go to work in the morning and get home at night, for others, it's the other way around, night shifts. But every Sunday, children have their own usual routine, watching their favorite cartoon, the Nickel Samurai. They really enjoy watching it.

Of course, no one else would be more happier than the kids except the one playing as the Nickel Samurai, Matt Engarde. He enjoys signing the fans' autographs and of course, he enjoys partying most of all. But amidst all the enjoyment of Matt, one person seems to be having none of it, one Adrian Andrews, Matt Engarde's manager.

Unlike Matt, her everyday life starts off with waking up in the middle of the night because Matt was calling her and of course, she would answer him, she never liked these types of calls since everytime this happens, Matt would only ask pointless questions that could be answered by even a 1st grader, it would always go like this one

"Hey Adrian, hope I didn't disturb you"

"Unfortunately you have, what do you want?"

"Oh, that, uhmm, what do I do when I feel like giving up on signing autographs?"

"Oh please Matt!"

"Adrian" he would say this like a insistent child

"All right, you call your boys in and tell them that you're done for today, all right?"

"All right?"

"Good, now let me get back to sleep!"

Another part of her life is whenever she encounters the show's producers when she goes to the studio, the jealous people were the one who started the Corrida issue after all. Whenever she passes by, this happens

"Hey, hey guys, isn't that the two – faced manager of Engarde?"

"Yeah, I heard that she is also managing that Corrida guy"

"What I've heard is that he was dating her for the past month!"

The producers would take among themselves about gossip and Adrian only pretends to not hear it. But inside, the girl is like a time bomb with its clock going faster than a Ferrari on a free highway!

You might think that her everyday life is bad, but it can get only worse, out of all things Adrian hates, it was Matt's childish ranting! It's his childish attitude that hits her the most, it really ticks her off. She would be stuck with Matt and his rants for about half a day!

One day, she then had an idea, she thought to ask her best friend about this matter. After having lunch with Matt, she then went on to have the phone call,

"Hello, von Karma here"

"Hey, Franziska, it's me, Adrian"

"Hi, Adrian, what did you call me for?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something"

"It's about Matt again, isn't it"

"You're right, it's about him"

"What is it you want to talk about, anyway?"

"I was thinking about something, asking myself something"

"Come on, Adrian, you know I won't be of any help if you won't tell me anything!"

"Why did I ever become his manager, who would have known that man was a childish ranter! I'm beginning to feel that I'm gonna die inside!"

"Hahahaha"

"What the hell are you laughing about now!?"

"Easy, Adriana, I'm only joking there!"

"Don't call me Adriana, I'm telling you, I'll hang up if you won't get serious!"

"All right, all right. You want to know what I think, Adriana?"

"What?"

"I think you're in love with the man"

"Wait, you're serious right?" Adrian said this with the most serious tone she can at the moment since she was blushing madly

"I'm serious!"

"No way in hell would I fall for that man!"

"Sometimes, 'the more you hate, the more you love' saying is true, which I can say in your case"

"I need time to rethink this through Franziska, call you later"

"Hey wait!"

In reality, Adrian knew it in herself that what her friend has said to her was true, she was falling in love for the man she was annoyed of the most, however, she can't it in her to accept that bare fact, perhaps she was really wondering what she really felt for Matt.

_Am I in love with you? Your childish attitude and all that annoying stuff! Do I get annoyed because I'm falling for you? I know you can't tell me but please, help me make it easier to manage my emotions!_

Adrian thought these to herself that afternoon when she was watching Matt during the shooting for the Nickel Samurai was going on. She then wanted to relax a bit so she went to rest in his dressing room, she sat on the couch and placed her glasses on the glass table in front of her and closed her eyes as she slept.

_Finally, a bit of relaxation to lay off the hard day and the disturbing thoughts_

About two hours later, Adrian's sleep was disturbed by a loud slamming noise

"Huh?" she said as she looked at the door to see who came in

"Adrian, Matt is...." one of the crew members came in to the room and was stuttering with his words

"What?"

"Matt was in an accident! His bike crashed! He's in the hospital now!"

"What!? Oh no!" Adrian then suddenly felt concern for her client, she knew what she had to do, she called off all of Matt's schedules for the week and put all of his meetings the following week on hold. All she was concerned of at that moment was Matt's safety.

She immediately rushed to the hospital where Matt was taken to, she hurriedly asked the reception where Matt is and was shocked to hear that he was still in the operating room. Her heart nearly stopped but she still rushed to the operating room, waiting in front of the two doors that will determine Matt's fate when opened.

She was there alone for about an hour until Franziska and some staff of the studios arrived,

"How is he?" Franziska asked worryingly, noticing that her friend was openly crying here all them time

"I don't know, Franziska, I don't know" answered Adrian, who really was crying

"Damn it! We still haven't found that guy who crashed onto Engarde!" Nicol, one of the crew members said, obviously upset that they still haven't found the culprit behind Matt's accident

Suddenly the two doors to the operating room opened and then came Matt, who was then being transferred to his own private room for recovery, a doctor then headed towards Adrian and the others.

"Are you Mr. Engarde's companions?"

"Yes, doctor" Adrian answered "Is Matt, okay now?" she added

"Yes, although he might take about a week in recovery since his injuries were severe" said the doctor with a hesitant tone "It was a miracle he was still alive" he added, his tone changing to a surprised one. These words however hit Adrian hard, nearly driving her to the edge of insanity. She knew Matt was hurt, but she never considered him dying.

"May I know what happened to him?" Adrian asked in her usual serious manner, trying to hide the fact that she nearly had a heart attack out of worry for Matt

"Well, five of his ribs were shattered, his left shoulder was broken but what made his condition worse was the fact that even with his helmet on, he still suffered a concussion, which is miraculously the thing that saved his life. I can't even imagine what would become of him if he didn't wear his helmet." said the doctor

"Thank you, doctor" Adrian said, with a faint smile on her face "By the way, where is his room?" she added

"It's on the third floor, room 3-16" the doctor answered "Well, if you'll excuse me" the doctor then left Adrian and the others.

Adrian then faced Nicol, and said "Nicol, you guys head back to the studio and tell the producers we would cancel filming for a whole month"

"A whole month!? You serious, Andrews!?" Nicol knew it was too much of a break for Matt since the doctor only said it would take one week

Adrian just glared at Nicol until he finally gave in "I suppose he needs all the break he can get, fine, I'll let the producers know this" he sighed, then turned around and left the hospital with the other crew members.

Adrian and Franziska then rushed to Matt's room where they found him still sleeping. His bandages freshly applied and everything else seemed normal. Adrian then took a seat and sat right beside Matt's bed while Franziska took a seat and sat beside the door, probably waiting for someone else.

Adrian was holding Matt's hand and was constantly whispering "Please keep safe", apparently out of shock for both his condition and his miraculous save. Franziska of course noticed this but was still switching glances between her best friend and the window in the door.

Finally, the door opened and came in three people, two men and a girl, one man was wearing a red coat with a black vest and a white shirt under it and white cravats, the other was wearing a blue coat with a white shirt and a red tie, the girl was wearing a purple jacket and a khaki acolyte's uniform under it.

"What took you so long, Miles?" Franziska said as she saw Edgeworth enter the room

"Sorry, Wright called me and said they wanted to come so I fetched them first"

"Oh, I see"

"How's ?" Wright asked Franziska

"He's fine for now, the doctor said that he needs about a week to rest here" Franziska answered

"And Ms. Adrian?" Maya asked as she noticed Adrian, who had fell asleep beside Matt

Franziska then pointed to the outside of the room, probably wanting to tell Maya but not when Adrian is here. The two then got out and started to talk

"So, what about Ms. Adrian?" Maya began

"Listen, Maya, I know you're the only I can tell this secret to" said Franziska

"Okay, so what's up with her? I feel like she's taking this all too seriously"

"Well actually, she does" Franziska said "But not for business, but personally"

"Personally?" Maya asked "Like.....in love!?"

"Keep it down!" Franziska said as Maya said it too loud "Yes, well actually, I just feel like she is in love with Matt" She then told about the phone call that Adrian made and the reaction she saw from her when she arrived at the hospital.

"I see" said Maya "Well, after everything that has happened between them and what you said, it's just obvious!" she added

"I can't seem to help her on this one" admitted Franziska, "You have any ideas?" she asked

Maya was thinking deeply, probably having an idea, she was looking up until something came into her mind "Hey, let's pull the guys out of there, I think leaving the two of them alone would help" she suggested

"I think so" said Franziska "All right, let's do it"

They then called the two boys out and told them everything that they had been talking about, apparently, Maya thought that leaving the two of them alone would be great, since she thought that it would help Adrian think better. Knowing Adrian, she can think through any situation, given her personality, but in this case, it was her emotions holding her judgment.

Inside his room, Matt Engarde was slowly awakening, his eyes fluttered and when he finally opened it, he felt something warm in his left hand, he then looked to see it was Adrian, who probably fell asleep by his side. He called her name out once "Adrian" and then she too woke up

"M-Matt?" Adrian was surprised to see Matt was awake, she then looked behind to look for Franziska but there was nobody there, just her and Matt, alone in the room.

_I wonder where she could be _

Adrian thought about where her friend was, a voice then spoke

"I'm sorry" it was Matt who spoke, Adrian immediately looked up, despite her eyes red due to her seemingly endless tears earlier

"F-for what?" she asked

"For everything" he said "I know I've caused you much trouble, I know you're growing tired of me and my rants" he added

"N-no...I" Adrian was at a loss for words, she didn't realize it until now, the possibility of Matt Engarde doing everything in purpose. She had considered every possible angle, from accidental to circumstantial angles that those things happened, yet she never considered the angle that was intentional, she never considered the fact that he may be doing it on purpose.

But still, if ever she considered that fact, the next thing that would face her would be the question "why?". The motive behind Matt's actions, she was now trying to thing about what he meant.

"I know, I am childish, I admit" Matt said as he winced at every second he was trying to get up, despite his ribs being shattered. "But there is a reason behind that" he added

Adrian's eyes were watery, she was going to cry, but she fought to hold it back, she then looked at Matt straight in the eye and asked "Why, Matt? Tell me" she asked in between sniffing, obviously failing to control her emotions.

"Because" he then pulled her head closer to his "Because I......I love you, Adrian" Matt then slowly brushed his lips against hers, her tears were now falling. A few moments later they parted and Adrian, slowly looking back up towards Matt, had this to say

"Matt....I.....I love you too" she then returned the kiss he gave her earlier, locking their lips longer

Meanwhile, outside the room, Franziska and the others were looking at the two and their jaws dropped when they saw the two making out

"Whoa! Hold it!" Wright said as he never saw this coming, even after knowing Adrian's feelings for Matt

"Ah.....No way!" Miles too never saw it coming, what he expected was Adrian making the move, but it seemed it was the other way around

"What the......" Maya was just stunned, she knew Adrian's feelings, but she never expected for it to be happening like this too soon

Franziska, unlike the rest, was just smiling at the sight of the two

"You don't seem to be phased at all, Franziska" said Wright as he noticed the unusual calm reaction by Franziska

"I saw this coming a long time ago" Franziska boasted, referring to the phone call she had with Adrian the other day

"Well, she is your best friend after all" added Miles

"At least they've officially made out and that's fine by me" concluded Maya

Back in the room, Matt seemed to have noticed the four of them out the window and by the time Adrian and his lips parted, he immediately pointed to them with his free hand. Adrian then looked back and saw the four, she realized they had been watching the two of them make out and she blushed madly, sending the four of them and Matt laughing.

After a whole week of recovery, Matt Engarde is released from the hospital and immediately goes on a date with Adrian. He took her to many places, but now, they were not riding in a motorcycle, instead, it was Adrian's blue sports car they were using.

After three more weeks, Matt Engarde and Adrian Andrews were ready to go back to work in Global Studios. People were shocked and everybody they passed by stared at them, obvious shock seen in their faces as the once strict manager of Engarde, Adrian Andrews, was now going to work at the same time as Matt and their hands together.

"Hey, Adriana, don't you have a problem with all these guys staring at us?" Matt whispered to Adrian

"No, I don't. Do you?" she asked back

"Of course I don't" he said

"Well then, Matt" Adrian then leaned into Matt's arm "Let's get going then"

Adrian knew about everything about her job as a showbiz manager and also about dealing with her daily life, planning her schedules and what to do she wanted to know everything. But in the end, there was one thing she didn't want to know about, it was managing her emotions, especially towards Matt, she wanted her emotions to run free, her love for the man she once avoided has taught her one thing, sometimes it's the most unexpected of circumstances that leads one to their destinies, and that was just what happened between her and Matt Engarde.


End file.
